Their Abnormal Normal Daily Life, English Version
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: To any other people, The Heiwajima and The Orihara are completely weird. But to the members of the families mentioned, they're living just fine. What abnormal is when they have a normal lifestyle. Confused? Me too. Multiple Pairings, RnR please ! :D


**Title: **Their Abnormal Normal Daily Life

**Summary:** To any other people, The Heiwajima and The Orihara are completely weird. But to the members of the families mentioned, they're living just fine. What abnormal is when they have a normal lifestyle. Confused? Me too.

**Pairing:** Shizaya, might as well a lil' bit Izuo, Hibiya/Delic, Psyche/Tsugaru/, Roppi/Tsuki… wait, is it just me, or more than 75% of the Heiwajimas are uke?

**Rate:** T (might change later. Note that 'might')

**Disclaimer:** Durarara! still isn't mine. I'm still figuring out how to change that though.

**Rambling:** In this fic, the Heiwajima's blonde hair are natural, Delic is Kasuka's fraternal twin, so they don't look alike, just read some of the junior high school biology, you may find it in that, Shizuo and Izaya are the first sons of both families, Tsugaru and Psyche is the second, Delic and Hibiya (and also Kasuka) is the third sons, while Hachimenroppi and Tsukishima are the cousins of both families.

Well, just enjoy… okay? :D

* * *

"Morning~, Tsugaru-nii-chan!" a voice greeted him as he was getting the breakfast ready for his brothers and him.

"Ah, good morning too, Delic," Tsugaru replied with a smile.

"Is the breakfast ready yet?"

"In a minute, wait patiently, okay?"

"Ossu, Tsugaru. And also Delic."

"Good morning, Shizuo-nii-san."

"Hey, why did I sound like I was just an extra?"

Shizuo only stared at Delic who was now almost at the same height as him. "Well, you are an extra."

"What makes me an extra, huh?"

"You're the last son. Done. No more reason."

"I'm the same with Kasuka!"

"No, Kasuka is older than you for a half an hour."

"Tsuki-chan is younger than me!"

"And Tsuki is our cousin, remember? You're still the baby one, Delic."

"Ah, good morning, Shizuo-nii-san, Tsugaru-nii-san, Delic-nii-san," another voice was heard.

"Good morning, Tsukishima. Just sit down and wait, the breakfast is almost ready," said Tsugaru, being the only one who replied Tsukishima's greeting.

"See? Tsuki-chan called me 'Delic-nii-san'! I'm older than him!"

"Then? Both Tsugaru and I are older than you."

"Ano…" Tsukishima was still confused seeing both of his cousins. Even after almost two years of living under the same roof, Tsukishima couldn't seem to get used to Shizuo's and Delic's fight every morning.

"Just let them with their morning ritual, Tsukishima. Do you want some tea?"

"Uhm… yes, please. Thank you…"

Tsugaru hurriedly walked back to his 'post', the stove. In the four plates at the counter, there was a slice of meat, some sliced carrots, green beans, and some mini tomatoes. Just wait until the sunny side up egg was cooked, and their breakfast would be ready.

While pouring tea into four cups, Tsugaru couldn't help but to think how much he wanted Kasuka to still stay here, at their house, instead of living alone in his apartment. Kasuka had also said once about how he liked it more to live with his brothers that to live alone due to his work as the talented young actor, 'Hanejima Yuuhei'.

Why is that?

Because Shizuo was somehow calmer if Kasuka was there. Maybe he got 'infected' by Kasuka's 'calm aura'. Who knows?

With spatula in his hand, Tsugaru took the egg from the pan and quickly crack another egg into the frying pan. "It's done," he called, stopping the so-called 'Shizuo's and Delic's morning ritual; Part 1', only to carry it on to the 'Shizuo's ad Delic's morning ritual; Part 2'; fighting over the first plate of Tsugaru's cooking.

"Thanks, Tsugaru-nii… hey! I took it first!"

"False. You approached it first, but _I_ took it first."

"I'm first! Protozoan head!"

"Hey! Only a certain flea could call me that! If you call me like that, you are a flea too! Oh, right! 'Flea' is too much a nice word for you!"

"I don't care! And who the hell is 'flea'? Stupid Shizuo!"

"Call me 'big brother', idiot!"

"You want me to call you 'Shizuo-nii-chan'? Act like one first, damn it!"

Oh, dear… Tsugaru could only sighed and took the last fried egg which he cooked at the midst of Shizuo's and Delic's fight before finally snatched the dish from Shizuo's hand and gave it to Tsukishima. "Hurry up and eat it before it gets cold," he said with a smile.

"Ah, th-thank you, Tsugaru-nii-san."

Shizuo and Delic couldn't do a thing if it already turned out like this. "Then I'll get the first cup of tea Tsugaru/Tsugaru-nii-chan filled!" they said in unison, and got into their quarrel again.

"Thanks to you, I didn't get the first plate of Tsugaru's cooking!"

"Oh, really? Guess what? I was just going to say the same thing to you, block head!"

Tsugaru sighed again. The first filled cup was… the red one. He instantly gave it to Tsukishima. "Do you want some sugar too?"

"E-eh… y-yes please… thank you…"

Both Shizuo and Delic could only stare at Tsukishima with jealous eyes. "So-sorry…" was the only word Tsukishima could let out at the time.

"Shizuo-nii-san, Delic, you should hurry eat your food, it will get cold soon," Tsugaru still with his eternal smile reminded his brothers.

While Shizuo and Delic could only curse in their mind, 'Tch, you win this round, Tsukishima.'

* * *

"I'm going now," Shizuo said, still with a foul mood this morning. It was until Tsugaru reached to his tie and fixed it.

"It's a bit crooked," Tsugaru said, as if answering the unsaid question in Shizuo's mind.

'Tsugaru is sweet,' said some voice in his head. Well, no one in his family would deny that. But maybe, the outsiders would choose to describe him as 'calm and collected'. He was the only one among the three blonde Heiwajima, Tsukishima was a cousin, so he wasn't counted, who could control his emotions. He also could stop the 'war' between Shizuo and Delic only in one action, not siding with both Shizuo and Delic, but siding with the one who didn't have anything to do with the fight. It was usually Tsukishima.

Abruptly after Tsugaru finished fixing his crooked tie, Shizuo kissed Tsugaru's forehead. "Thanks, Tsugaru."

And Delic, being Delic, of course couldn't stand still seeing this. He took off his headphone and let it rest at his neck. "Nee, nee, Tsugaru-nii-chan, I'm going now!"

"Ah, wait," Tsugaru caught a hold on Delic. "You forgot to put your headphone," he said while putting the headphone to Delic's ears. The younger blonde quickly pulled at his hand and kissed him on the cheek, then proceeding to kiss his elder brother's lips, which was almost successful if it wasn't because of Shizuo pulling him away from Tsugaru by his collar.

"What do you want, kissing Tsugaru's lips, huh?"

"I want to get more than you, that's what!"

"A kiss on the forehead or on the cheeks are normal for siblings, on the lips is only for his lover!"

"Then I'll go out with Tsugaru-nii-chan!"

"Oh, right! Considering _this_ is Tsugaru that we're talking about, he would most likely to kiss only the person he is married with!"

"Then I'll just marry him!" howled Delic while trying to reach Tsugaru but failed because Shizuo still got a hold on his collar.

"Siblings can't marry each other, idiot!"

"I'll just elope with him!"

"False! And if someday the marriage between siblings is allowed and Tsugaru is to marry his own sibling, I'll be the one to marry Tsugaru!"

Yea… the 'Shizuo's and Delic's morning ritual; special edition' happened again this morning.

"I don't care! I want Tsugaru-nii-chan's first kiss!"

Shizuo and Delic kept on fighting until Tsukishima came and bid a farewell to Tsugaru too. "Tsugaru-nii-san, I'm going now."

"Ah, yes. Take care, Tsukishima," Tsugaru replied while leaning down, brushing the hair out of Tsukishima's forehead and kissed it.

"Ah… eh… th-thank you…" Tsukishima startled. He knew, Shizuo and Delic must be fighting over something again.

While by the door, Shizuo and Delic, again, could only stare at Tsukishima in silent…

"The three of you, take care," said Tsugaru while waving his hand.

Well, the 'stop-Delic's-and-Shizuo's-war-in-one-action' operation was a success this time also.

Only, Tsukishima could feel a murderous glare and aura when he walked out of the house.

* * *

Delic was a popular student in his school. He could remember all the ethics he should do when facing a woman. Ladies first ethic, pull the chair for the lady, not declining any of the chocolate given to him in the valentine, everything, he remembered it well. He also had excellent marks in his studies.

For short, Delic was the kind of student any student wanted to be.

No one would be mad at him, even when he did something wrong, which was rare to happen and if it did happen, it mostly wasn't his fault. All he needed was to put his regretting face as good as he could, then apologize with his oh-so-heart breaking voice, no one wouldn't forgive him. Instead, they would feel guilty for making Delic put that face.

Well, that only worked outside his family. His weakness was if he used that technique to Shizuo, then Shizuo would only take it like, "You think your apologize was enough, huh?" with at least a sofa held up high, ready to flatten him to the ground.

But today, there was an exception.

A transfer student named Orihara Hibiya, who was a bit weird, anyone might say, was transferred and was placed at the same class with him. That student really was the true description of 'high and almighty'. Especially the way he called the others with 'peasants', 'commoners', and so on.

And that time, Delic made a mistake.

He was on class duty that day with Hibiya. Along with some girls who, well, worshiped Delic.

Really, should this one weakness be revealed? That Delic was weak against girls? And if the girls were cute, the Delic would turn from gentleman to playboy?

Instead of cleaning the room or taking the books back to the library, Delic chose to chat with the girls, and Hibiya wasn't very fond of that.

"Peasants! When will you get your lazy asses to work? This room won't clean itself!"

Seeing angry Hibiya walking while bringing such a high pile of papers, which no one knew why they were there in the classroom, while his other hand was holding to his bag, Delic instantly came over to him and held caught his wrist in order to take the pile from him. but Hibiya became unstable instead, and let the pile of papers that he had organized oh-so wonderfully according to the date to the floor.

Who wouldn't be angry if that happened?

"PEASANT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he screamed while kneeling to save his 'masterpiece' which was now a mess.

"Ah-eh… so-sorry…" Delic replied while kneeling as well to re-organize the scattered papers.

"And then, there was this annoying little sound of, "Crack."

"C-crack?" said Hibiya, while quickly taking a glace to his bag, afraid of his worst nightmare becoming reality. And, true, his golden colored crown shaped strap with bells which he used at his bag was broken, stepped by Delic.

"Ah…"

"You… PEASANT!"

"S-Sorry…" Delic said, putting his best grieving face and spell the word so, so, so, softly.

Hibiya's scowl was still plastered on his forehead as he stared at his broken strap.

"Just forgive him already!" one of the girls who had short bob hair shouted.

"He didn't see that your bag was on the floor!" now he friend who have her hair tied in pigtails added.

"Well, it was your fault to put your bag on the floor!" the third one who had her hair loose to her waist also said.

'So, it's my fault now?' Hibiya mused angrily.

Then, the black haired boy sighed. The scowl on his forehead was reduced little by little. Delic could only cursed in his head, 'So, he was the same, huh?'

Hibiya stared Delic's eyes deeply and the blonde put his grieving eyes even more.

One more sigh from Hibiya, then a long inhale of breath, then, "IF YOU THINK YOUR SORRY WAS ENOUGH, WELL, _SORRY_, IT'S NOT!" he screamed.

"Then, I'll buy you a new—" Delic's sentence was cut as he felt his cheek was burning after a sound of slapping was heard.

Hibiya slapped Delic.

Hibiya just slapped Delic.

An Orihara Hibiya just slapped Heiwajima Delic.

Wow, that was the first time in his teenage life someone else dared to use violence to him aside from Shizuo.

"You think you could just replace it with a new one? You got a big mistake over that too!"

"W-what are you doing?" the girls shrieked to Hibiya about how cruel he was while the said person only responded them with a glance of his eyes.

"Ah…" Delic still couldn't believe this. He raised his hand to his burning cheek. His face was all red, and it seems that there was a drop of tear at the corner of his eyes.

And he ran out from the class.

"Delic-kun!" the girl with bob hair called out to his. But it was useless, Delic was already nowhere to be seen.

"See what you've done! You made him cried!"

"So? What's my problem with that?" replied Hibiya uncaringly while picking at some piece of his broken strap which was left on the floor and walked away from there. "And clean that mess, peasant. I've done my part."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Me? I am the third son of the Orihara family, Orihara Hibiya. And if you behave, I might as well let you call me 'Hibiya-sama'," he answered and walked away, leaving the scattered papers which were in a mess to be re-organized by the girls who could only stayed in silence.

* * *

Delic kept on running until he reached his home. His breaths were short and ragged and he even forgot to greet Tsugaru who greeted him at the door.

He only ran in circles for a while, and then with his sparkling eyes, he called out, "Tsugaru-nii-chan!"

"Y-yes?"

"I've found him!"

"What? Who?

"My destined one!" answered Delic still with his sparkling eyes.

Tsugaru fell in silence for a while, "Huh?"

"I found my destined one! He slapped me on my cheek!"

And from the room inside, Shizuo snorted, "M."

"Shut up!"

* * *

In the next morning, 'Shizuo's and Delic's morning ritual' still happened that Tsugaru was unsure if Delic had truly found the person he liked.

But when Delic went to school with even more shining eyes, Tsugaru couldn't help but to think that Delic might have found the one.

Well, Shizuo also talked about a certain person named 'Nomimushi-kun', which Tsugaru felt a bit not normal to be used as a name.

Maybe, if his brothers had truly found their destined ones, Tsugaru would feel more in peace for there was no one would fight over him.

* * *

Every pair of eyes stared a Hibiya sharply. They all know that he was the one who make Delic cried yesterday.

'Tch, it wasn't even my fault, peasant!' he cursed inside his head.

'Hi~bi~chan~!"

And who the hell dared to call with such a disrespecting manner like that?

"Hi~bi~chan~! Look ever here!" the annoying voice called. And when Hibiya turned around, Delic was there chasing to him.

He was frozen in his place. And he still froze when Delic caught up to him and took both of his hands in the blonde's. "Hibi-chan, be mine."

"Eh?"

"Be mine. My lover, please?"

"EH?"

And in the background, the sounds of howling could be heard from the people grieving over the fact that Delic might not be single anymore.

"Please?"

Ugh, puppy eyes.

"Let go of my hands, peasant. I hate you."

"I like you even more if you talk like that~," Delic's grip on his hands becoming tighter.

'Oh great,' he mused. 'What kind of problem I've put myself into?'

* * *

Tsugaru was walking through the campus' corridor when a voice called him, "Tsu-chan~!" and he knew that voice all too well. Ah, right. It must be Psyche. See? The petite young man with jet black hair and a pink furred white fur coat was running to him and almost fell when he reached the blonde. Fortunately, Tsugaru was used to Psyche's falling down, so he caught Psyche by reflex before the shorter male hit the ground. "Good morning, Tsu-chan~!"

"Good morning, Psyche-kun," Tsugaru replied the greeting while helping Psyche back to his feet.

"Ufufun…" Psyche held his giggles forcefully.

"Is there anything funny with my face?" Tsugaru asked, a little bit panicked.

"No, it's not that. I'm just so happy right now."

"Why is it?"

"Tsu-chan, you haven't heard? Both of us are chosen to represent our class to Raira."

"What for?"

"Tsu-chan, you know that many of those who graduate from Raira continue here, right? We're going there as a recommendation of the 'Music and Literature Faculty' (AN: which I doubt the existence) this year."

Tsugaru smiled to his classmate. "Oh? When?"

"Tomorrow."

Oh dear, looked like he should just make some simple dish for breakfast tomorrow so he wouldn't be late.

* * *

"Shizu-chan~!"

"Oi, flea."

"I miss you so much I could die from it because I didn't meet you for a week and all your reply to me was, 'Oi, flea'? What the hell is that? I don't deserve that! Pun~ pun~!"

"You'd rather it if I throw you with a vending machine?"

Izaya pouted with the cutest pout ever. "A proper 'I miss you' will be so much sufficient," he muttered.

"Now you used English. What for tomorrow? Russian?"

"Hey, that was a line from Psyche's own made lyric, you know."

"And do you think it fits our current situation?"

"Very much so."

Shizuo leaned down and kissed Izaya at the lips for a second before backing away and whispered closely at Izaya's ear, "I'll just say 'I miss you so much', then."

"Eh? You know that song?"

"Was it Psyche's own made alone, or it was a collaboration project?"

Izaya let out a giggle and answered, "Collaboration project."

"Wow. Then guess what, flea, that means my sweet younger brother has just made a song with your lovely younger brother."

"What?"

* * *

That very morning, Raira Academy's music teacher who was also the infirmary nurse, Takashima Kouyou, had his head filled with weird things when from his infirmary, some suspicious sound was heard.

_"A-ah… Tsukishima…" _cried the voice which sounded like one of his student, one that was the 'costumer' of this room; Orihara Hachimenroppi, or Roppi for short, from class 2-A, the cousin of the new student who was in the same class as Heiwajima Delic.

_"Ah? Is it hurt? So-sorry, I'll do it softer…" _said the other voice who also the 'costumer' of this room, mainly because of paper cuts, Heiwajima Tsukishima, from class 1-C, the cousin of Heiwajima Delic.

Wait, why did he associated both of them with Delic? Maybe because sometimes Delic would tease him, in pleasant manner, so he was only reminded by that playboy.

_"Don't…"_ demanded Roppi, preventing Tsukishima from doing whatever-he-was-doing-gods-only-know softer.

_"No, I'll do it softer," _said Tsukishima tenaciously.

_"Just do it hard, Tsukishima…" _Roppi was also as tenacious. Wait, was it Roppi's growling that he heard just then?

_"Uh… okay. L-Like this?" _looked like Tsukishima ended up giving in to Roppi's demand.

_"Y-yes… ah…"_

_"A-ah… Roppi-san…"_

'Waaiit! What was that? Those voices should be censored…' Kouyou-sensei mused. But, well, he was a bit pervert anyway, so he pressed his ear to the door and eavesdropping, imagining what was Roppi and Tsukishima was doing inside.

_"Hm? You're shivering, Tsukishima?"_

_"The blood…"_

'Blood? I've heard that Heiwajima family's member do have some inhuman strength. But it actually could make someone bleed out of doing 'that'? Now that's new…' he muttered in his mind (AN: H-hey… this fic is still in rate-T section, please don't contaminate it…).

_"There was no way it wouldn't bleed if you did it that hard, wasn't it?"_ said Roppi calmly. And naughtily. He swore he could hear Roppi's naughty grin plastered on his face.

_"S-Sorry…" Tsukishima apologized._ Why the hell was he apologizing?

_"Were you scared?"_

_"Yes… the blood… was so much…"_

At last, Kouyou-sensei couldn't hold back anymore. He slammed open the infirmary's door, which was actually unlocked from the beginning. "H-hey! What the heck do you think you're doing in the infirmary?"

"Ah, g-good morning, Koyou-sensei," Tsukishima greeted politely.

Roppi only snorted. "Treating my wound, of course, what else did _you_ think we would we be doing, huh?"

"Eh?" Kouyou-sensei went error.

"Roppi-san got the urge to slit his wrist again, so I was treating his wound," Tsukishima explained.

"So… blood! What's with the blood?"

"Blood from my wound, obviously. Again, what else did you think?"

"Sensei?" Tsukishima called to his now dumbfounded teacher by the entrance.

"N-no… well, sorry, I was suspecting both of you were doing 'that'…"

"What's 'that'?" Tsukishima asked again. Well, you're too innocent. Tell Roppi to teach you some time later.

"Forget it, okay? Ahahaha…"

"Then, please excuse us," Tsukishima said politely while walking out of the room. Roppi behind him stared at Kouyou-sensei for a while.

"So, how was your imagination?"

"Ehehehe… please don't exaggerate this, Roppi-chan."

"Ahahaha, Sensei, you're really are a funny human. Besides, if I really was doing it with Tsukishima, of course I would be the top, right?"

"Ro-Roppi-chan, I told you not to exaggerate this. See, I'm already as red as boiled crab."

"Roppi-san, let's get back to the class," Tsukishima called from afar.

"I hope my mouth wouldn't betray you, then."

And with that, Roppi walked away and left Kouyou-sensei who immediately swore in his mind that he would never, ever, ever, ever care about any kind of weird voice heard from his infirmary if the voice was Roppi's and Tsukishima's.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

M stands for 'Masochist' a.k.a likes to hurt oneself (only FYI, in case someone doesn't know).

Well, this story is actually written in Indonesian, so there might be some things felt off. Tell me, and I'll happily fix it or explain it. And, well, I planned for this story to be finished translated and published a week ago, but school was being the party popper again, and I could only said yes to all the assignment being piled to me.

For **Winter In Japan**, here's my promise. Now you wouldn't have to read google's weird translation anymore. And, yea, I did laugh my freaking guts when reading google's translation. But it was actually not all too far different from my translation. ==a I could only hoped you would enjoy this story.

And, I'm off now. It's 3 am in the morning at my place, and I really need some beauty sleep *shivered at the words*. Okay, I haven't gotten enough sleep and I'm tired. D:

So, please cheer me up with review~! :D

Shizuo would be chasing those who don't leave me review.

Shizuo: why should I? It's not my problem if anyone doesn't leave a review for you.

Me: Yea, just a little bluff wouldn't hurt, would it?

Please, please, please? Please, leave me a review~!


End file.
